Lo que se avecinaba
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Sybill empieza a ver malos augurios por todas partes, pero no está del todo segura de qué podrían significar.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el reto «Mil maneras de morir» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Muerte:** atragantamiento por comida

Tenía ganas de escribir de este personaje y este reto me pareció la ocasión perfecta. No es que haya elegido a Trelawney porque le tengo tirria al personaje o me desagrade, más bien al contrario, la encuentro bastante interesante.

 **Lo que se avecinaba**

Lleva las gafas demasiado grandes, con unos vidrios redondos y una montura gorda que rodea sus ojos y los engrandece, haciéndolos brillar con ese titileo de luz que le otorga ese toque de locura que le permite engañar más fácilmente a la gente acerca de sus poderes de vidente.

No es que ella tenga la necesidad de engañar, pero son las pequeñas cosas las que hacen que la gente esté más cerca de creérsela que de tomarla por una loca o por una mentirosa (y de esa gente hay, mucha más de la que a ella le gustaría): son las gafas, los collares de cuentas alrededor de su cuello, chocando unos contra otros y haciendo ruidos secos mientras ella habla, la chaquetilla de lino con la que se tapa como si tuviera frío y el cabello despeinado, indomable desde que, de pequeña, su madre se rindió de peinarlo y ella se negaba a cortárselo.

Anoche, las estrellas le susurraron que sería un mal día y Sybill se lo cuenta a todo a quién puede y, a los que la miran con recelo, les predice un incidente doloroso en un futuro más cercano del que se esperan y se queda tan tranquila.

Los planetas están alineados en su contra, lo puede sentir en el aire.

En la bola de cristal, no se ve nada: una neblina blanca y espesa que podría significar lo desconocido o aquello que es imposible de ver o aquello que se mantiene escondido o lo que todavía no es, pero será o (y esto solo como última opción) que tiene las gafas demasiado sucias y ya es hora de limpiárselas.

Por si acaso, se saca las gafas, parpadeando un par de veces, explicándole a un alumno como estas pueden afectar a su ojo interior e ignora a algún otro que murmura, demasiado alto, sobre cómo afectan realmente las gafas sucias haciendo que vea peor con sus dos ojos reales.

Prefiere no tirarse las cartas, si le sale el trece de espadas se vería obligada, por primera vez en su vida, a predecir su propia muerte. Pero pocas veces, aunque pudiera parecer el contrario por las veces que clama ver la muerte de alguien entre exagerados dramatismos, son las cartas lo bastante claras para entender de ellas algo tan claro como la muerte, a lo más que llegan es a decirte que habrá un cambio importante en la vida de alguien, lo que podría también significar que alguien se va a casar, o que se va a comer el mejor pastel de su vida, si la apuras.

Echa del aula a la última clase del día con unos cuantos espavientos de manos y recoge los libros de las mesas, acabando con una pila en sus manos que se le cae antes de llegar al armario donde pretendía guardarlos. Se los queda mirando y, como si todavía tuviera un público que la observase, se gira lentamente, mirando hacia los dos lados por encima de las gafas, con las manos abiertas y los codos pegados a los dos lados de su cintura.

Dejando los libros en el suelo, pensando en recogerlos más tarde, coge una de las tazas que todavía quedan limpias, una de las azules, que son sus favoritas, y se prepara un té con un buen chorro de jerez, más jerez que té, y con unas cuantas galletitas de chocolate con pinta de ser bien apetitosas.

Se acaba la primera taza de un sorbo y se queda mirando curiosamente la forma de ovejita que se queda en el fondo. Muy mona. También podría parecer un perro grande, si girase la taza un poquito. O un hipogrifo. Sin quedarse demasiado a pensar en ello, vuelve a llenar la taza, con incluso más jerez que la primera.

Empieza a comerse las galletas, saboreándolas. En la quinta taza que toma, ya no hay ni una gota de té.

Se levanta, todavía masticando la última galleta, con la intención de ir a coger otra botella de jerez y, al pasar por donde había dejado tirados los libros, se tropieza con uno de ellos, el que estaba abierto por la primera página del _capítulo Premoniciones que pueden significar la muerte_ y se traga la galleta entera de golpe, empezándose a ahogar.

Sybill cae al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos alrededor de su garganta, luchando por respirar con todas las fuerzas que le quedan tras un duro día de trabajo viendo mal augurios para todos.

Tose sin parar y, cuando empieza a sentir las mejillas mojadas, piensa en levantarse. No es como si fuera a morirse así, ella lo sabría. Lo habría soñado o lo hubiera visto en su bola de cristal preferida, hubiera sentido algún augurio o algo.

O no.

Al final, resulta que tendría que haberse echado las cartas. Entonces, quizás habría visto venir su muerte.


End file.
